


the sound of the sadness is very sad

by onetwothree_pleaseendme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Divorce, Gen, Other, crackfic, i wrote this at midnight, if you're reading this and you know who you are i had the overwhelming urge to publish this, mispellings galore, overusage of the word 'sad'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetwothree_pleaseendme/pseuds/onetwothree_pleaseendme
Summary: you are dead inside and it is near midnight. wracked with guilt over your shitty nanowrimo word count, you write a crackfic born out of despair and anguish.





	the sound of the sadness is very sad

CUE MUFFLED SOBBING IN THE DISTANCE.

the night is dark and dreary. you are sad. the atmosphere is sa.d it's like the cliche sad music is playing in the background, thats how sad the situationis. you are sad to the depths of your soul. why? because you hate repetion and uneccesarry words.

there is dramatic rain. you are on a train, sad, and looking out the window you sigh sadly. haha. you're sosad. why are you laguhing.

nothing makes sense anymore.march marcheS HAHA into the seat. she waks right intpo it, like, and thenjust strats glichting the fucmk out.

"annie" she slurs, "stop purposefullyediting my commas. out. im bettEr at grammaer than you are you degenerat e cuck."

"no" you say mournfully. you boop her cloghting ass on heer eye. heer ahd becaome the.. hwat has the world come to. you want a coffee.

carter saunters in, because that's what carter does. his nonexistenet ass brewss coffee right in fromnt of you, the ocffee looks like what quail must have to the ancient bilbele people. you know, the ones that momses got very mad at. yes. very religiuous

you pull up youi rphone, and mary drops from the ceiling. you wonder wherea ll these fictional people are coming from. hal drapes himself acreoss your lap and cats "hell" with a loolllippop. in. his nose

you ond't know what is real anymore. you just want the hot hot coffee that jordan. who is hjordan. carTer is making for you. bUT WAIT OH NO HATIWS THIS TRAVESTY. THIS QUAGMIRE. THIS. CATASPTROHE

it's hark swooping in breaking the motherfucking window you were looking sadly out of with a heroic catwoman screech and probcaliming thE HOT ASS COFFEEI S M IN E

"no" you cry out. you are still sad "i want the bean jouice"

"IM DIVORCING YOU." ic somehow appaeasr out of thin air/ but wait. didnt ichimats change their name? "you cant divorce me" you say, offend "i already divorced you"  
"no YOU didnt you changed yourmind after you remembered you couldnt if i caftually nleft:

"oh yeah" then you rdrink all te coffee. inich gasps in the sadness.

hal shlrops off the coffee yoiu poiur into his mouth. "mm lobv the cronch" he syas. you cry. "you fucking meme" you wail at him.

**Author's Note:**

> im sincerely sorry for doing this


End file.
